Xmen: New Arrival
by Kia Vane
Summary: Professor Xavier disappeared to where no one but only Sinister knows. Logan takes matters into his own hands and goes to infiltrate the "Friends of Humanity" secret headquarters. When he arrives, he gets an shocking surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"_**The X-men: New Arrival"**_

**Summary:**

**Professor Xavier disappeared to where no one but only Sinister knows. Logan takes matters into his own hands and goes to infiltrate the "Friends of Humanity" secret headquarters. Originally he goes to take the leader Creed down, but, it seems there is more in store for him than he realizes. With the "Friends of Humanity" going after humans whom socialize with mutants, a new mutant is on the loose, and they aren't in control of their newfound gifts. What will happen to Logan? What will happen to the new mutant? Find out in the leading Chapter "Ally or Enemy"**

**

* * *

**

"Chapter 1: Ally or Enemy?"

**Waking up in a room unknown to her, she looks around, and sees that a man in staring at her. He had brown hair, dark eyes, and wore a red jacket with a yellow armband that said F.O.H on it. "Um…hi?" she speaks up almost quietly. She wasn't sure if it was safe to talk to this person; nevertheless, he was the only other one in the room. There was one light in the room and a chair though she wasn't sitting in it. The rest of the room was dark and a bit chilly which showed they had to heat even though it seemed not to be winter. 'If it was winter, we'd be freezing' she thought to herself. "Hello, my dear. My name is Creed, I'm the leader of 'Friends of Humanity' and I was wondering if you could tell me something?" Creed spoke.**

"**Um…I guess if I know the answer, then yes." She answered. "How did you get here?" Creed asked. He was being sincerely nice to her for some reason, probably not to scare her too much. Being new in a stranger place, would tend to scare those whom have no idea to what was going on. "I don't know really, all I know was I was making a wish on a candle I bought. It was called a wishing candle, so I figured I would give it a try and wish to have powers. I really didn't care what kind as long as I would get something worth having and then I ended up here. Where is here anyways?" She answered uncertainly. "You are in Westchester, New York. You said you wished to have powers, are you a mutant or not?" Creed asked curiously. Shrugging her shoulders a little bit while now sitting Indian style she said "I don't know, the only way I can think of figuring that out is if someone scared me too much or made me mad and I mean very mad" She answered once more.**

"**What is your name child?" Creed asked one last time and after a moment she spoke up "Ana, why?" "Well, Ana I hope this is a threat enough-" before Creed could finish his sentence a sound outside made them both jump with surprise as the door was thrown open. "Where is she Creed?" Logan spoke in his Wolverine outfit. "Where is who?" Creed asked ready to use his gun on him. "Where is Jubilee, the child who is always wearing a yellow rain coat and glasses that's who" Gambit spoke standing in the doorway behind Logan as backup. "I have no idea who you are talking about." Creed almost yells back.**

"**Don't play stupid with me" Logan roared back and jumped towards Creed to attack him. Ana felt in that instant moment that she kind of owed Creed a little for not doing anything to harm her. Standing up and holding her arms straight out at Logan she somehow shot electricity out of her hands. Her light blonde hair rose up along with her silver blue eyes lighting to the light of the electricity that formed around the rest of her body. The energy that hit Logan had begun to electrocute him as he screamed out in pain.**

**Allowing the energy to fade from her, Logan fell to the ground, apparently out like a light. "Whoa, since when do mutants work with anti-mutant hunters?" Gambit replied surprised and charged up one of his playing cards while throwing it at the girl. "Come on, 'cher don't be so mean. We only want to help you." Gambit spoke. "Have you considered-" Ana began and moved out of the way of the exploding red card. **

"**That maybe I don't want any help?" Ana charged up her energy again, her eyes lighting up once more and aimed her energy for the guy in the brown overcoat. Unfortunately he dove out of the way while running over to Logan and running out of the room with him the best he could. "Go after them!" Creed yelled to his men. "I don't know how you did that or why. But, I would like the idea of you helping me out to take out other mutants." Creed spoke smiling as if he was going to use Ana.**

* * *

_**(Any readers should tell me if I should continue this or not?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Change is Affective**

Review: Creed convinces Ana to stay with the F.O.H. only on certain conditions of course. Even though she attacked Logan and Gambit, the X-men still want to help her and hope to persuade her to their side. Let's find out what happens next in "Change is Affective"

"So, you're saying all you want is a few simple changes?" Creed asks uncertain where this was going. "Yes, if you want to succeed that is." Ana answered truthfully and remembered that the villains never won a battle and if they did, it didn't last long. "Alright then, what are these changes?" Creed asks. "For starters we've gotten get you a real headquarters with real security. I'm not always going to be there when you need me; I have a life you know." Ana spoke adding "Next thing would be, if we go on television I am going to wear a simple mask to show I don't want to be known. It will be less drama we 'both' have to deal with later." Ana waited for this to sink in to his head and thought to herself 'Man, men here are dumber than where I live' smiling to herself she notices Creed nods "Do continue, child"

"Another thing, don't call be child. I may look only sixteen years old but I am twenty thank you" She was a bit sarcastic with her remark this time while rolling her eyes. She hated to be considered anywhere under the age of 18 and would correct anyone whom said differently. "Alright then, what are your other wishes?" Creed asks once more. "Other than that, I get my own things and my own room once we get everything set up" Ana finishes.

(To Continue Later)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: **Change is Affective**

Review: Creed convinces Ana to stay with the F.O.H. only on certain conditions of course. Even though she attacked Logan and Gambit, the X-men still want to help her and hope to persuade her to their side. Let's find out what happens next in **"Change is Affective"**

"**So, you're saying all you want is a few simple changes?"** Creed asks uncertain where this was going. **"Yes, if you want to succeed that is." **Ana answered truthfully and remembered that the villains never won a battle and if they did, it didn't last long. **"Alright then, what are these changes?" **Creed asks. **"For starters we've gotten get you a real headquarters with real security. I'm not always going to be there when you need me; I have a life you know."** Ana spoke adding **"Next thing would be, if we go on television I am going to wear a simple mask to show I don't want to be known. It will be less drama we '****both'****have to deal with later." **Ana waited for this to sink in to his head and thought to herself _**'Man, men here are dumber than where I live' **_smiling to herself she notices Creed nods **"Do continue, child"**

"**Another thing, don't call me child. I may look only sixteen years old but I am twenty thank you" **She was a bit sarcastic with her remark this time while rolling her eyes. She hated to be considered anywhere under the age of 18 and would correct anyone whom said differently.** "Alright then, what are your other wishes?"** Creed asks once more. **"Other than that, I get my own things and my own room once we get everything set up" **Ana finishes.

**(To Continue Later)**

**(Chapter 2: Continued)**

A couple weeks to a month had gone by as Ana and Creed made their way up on the social scale. The x-men made it official that they would never allow Ana into the x-men for any reason. After a hearing about mutants being nothing except villains and terrorize humans. Though Ana never really believed in being against mutants, she was actually for them, nonetheless, she knew in order to take creed down she must expose him for who he truly is.

"**Ana, where are you going?" **Creed asks looking up as Ana walks past the kitchen to the front door.** "Going to the bookstore to get some more books and I'm not taking anyone else with me." **Ana spoke as Creed added in **"You really should take a bodyguard with you" "Why?" "Because you could meet up with the x-men or get into more danger" "You know I don't get into danger" "Yes you just create it"**

"**Whatever I am out" **Ana spoke leaving the house and getting in her light blue corvette starting the engine and driving away under the dark moonlight starry sky. Ana remembered meeting the x-men and thought this would be a good time to do her hair up. After taking the scenic route over the water on one of the bridges; Ana finally made it to the mall finding a place to park her car. Getting out of it and locking her doors she made her way to the entrance to go and change her hair color and maybe even her hair style.

Ana had found **"Gloria's beauty parlor" **and walked into the shop.** "Welcome, welcome. How may I help you today?" **A young woman about middle twenties asked with a cheerful expression. **"I need my hair cut short"** Ana answered. **"Not a problem, anything else?"** Ana knew this woman wanted only her money but she didn't mind that. She wanted to change her looks to freely walk around without any hassle. **"Yea, one more thing" **Ana stated as the woman looked at her for Ana's response **"I want do dye my hair, what colors do you have?" **Looking at Ana for a moment she nodded, **"These are our colors, choose whatever you would like"** and she walked away to tend to another customer.

Ana looked around, there were so many colors and so many shades to those different colors. Then she found one that would suit her perfectly fine. **"Electric blue with thin white streaks"** Ana spoke just as the lady finished with the other customer and came back over. **"That is a lovely choice"** she smiled adding **"Did you want that color?" **Ana looked to her **"Yea and here, charge it all on this" **Ana spoke seeing that Ana was in need of a makeover as well. Her thoughts weren't all on money and now there was a smile worth to smile back for.

**"Come; let us give you a complete makeover. On us, if you can tell others to come to us that is" "Well I will still take it, but go ahead and charge it, I mean it is your salary after all" **Ana answered seeing the woman nodded in the choice Ana made taking her over to get her seated. One of the nail ladies that was free did Ana's nails, another put a facial mask on her face, and the other did her hair as she laid there relaxing. An hour went by and finally everything was done by three different women.

"**There you go" **The original lady and possibly owner replied. Ana stood up looking at herself in the mirror waist up. She had short nails, but, worth having for later on and they were painted an icy sky blue. Her hair was short to her shoulders and electric blue with light, thin, streaks for style. Her face felt as fresh and clean as ever, the woman handed her the credit card back and Ana smiled saying thank you and leaving the store.

She headed to the hot topic store across the hall and went in looking for something good to wear. She found a black Tripp shirt that slip around the neck and had silver chains on it. The material was flame resistant cotton/polyester. (See Pic below) The Tripp pants she bought were black with silver loops on them. Her shoes were just black boots that laced up the side but only for decoration.

[IMG] .com/images/_ [/IMG]

[IMG] /images/I/41nXe0WVNFL._SY445_.jpg [/IMG]

On the way to the bookstore,_ Books-a-million, _she saw the x-men girls, Jean, Rogue, Storm, and Jubilee all safe and sound talking about creed. **"I can not believe that man"** Ororo aka storm spoke while wearing a white top and blue jeans. Jubilee was wearing blue jean shorts with a red t-shirt and a yellow jacket without her gloves but not the same jacket she usually wore.

Rogue was dressed in a black dress half way above her knees while her boots went knee length and she wore a choker that was red with silver spikes. Jean on the other hand had on a red blouse and blue jeans to match. Each their unique style and Ana was forced to dress up as a little miss rich girl in a nice dress all the time and most of the time it was blue and white or pink and white. Don't forget the frills, which annoyed her to no end._**'They're so lucky, they get to go out, have fun, and wear what they want without **__**having to-'**_Ana didn't finish her thought as she accidentally bumped into Jean and automatically said** "Sorry"**

Before she could leave though Jean had read her thoughts without trying to and since Ana had been thinking more than keeping her guard up, it was easy. Ana clamped down on her thoughts really quickly and heard Jean say **"You're the girl working with creed"** man oh man didn't that sound so hateful and… Ana stood up and looked at them **"I'm sorry for bumping into you I wasn't paying attention, please forgive me" **Ana quickly spoke unsure of what they would do and turned to leave, but, it didn't seem like Jean was going to let bygones be bygones.

**"Hey wait we just want to talk"** Jean spoke out to Ana, however Ana ignored her walking, not running, away from them. Storm stepped into her pathway blocking it as Rogue came up next to her** "Its my life and I can chose to do whatever I want, now please step aside" **though it seemed that the x girls weren't about to allow that to happen and Ana was fed up on holding back. She closed her mind off from the world, if she could stay calm-wait why was she trying to stay calm, she could do whatever she wished as long as not seen by the media right? Well why not have some fun?

Ana used her powers to make her outfit appear after a bright light consumed her and faded away. Once gone, she was wearing knee length, smooth, white boots. White, jean material shorts, with black belts on the side for looks, and her hands were covered in finger less, white, biker gloves, leather to keep from getting electrocuted. Her white leather top was a corset with a white and black choker to match.

Her outfit was bought and it was expensive but she had her own reasons for having something so costy on. **"Alright, let us play shall we" **Ana got ready to attack while the others got ready making their x uniforms appear. Ana felt hurt, they got the uniforms because they were there for so long. She was there longer than they had been and she never received one of them.

Jean tried to get within her head, however, Ana was probably the hardest person to figure out if anyone went within her head. It would be silent, not thinking what so ever. Ana was the type to act and not think or talk about things unless it was completely necessary.


End file.
